The Infinite Emperor
The Infinite Emperor will be a movie based on if I were to become Kylar. It starts on a rainy day during a Funeral with a Special Coffin with a KyleLandian Flag on top of it being marched into a Temple with thousands of people watching and Crying. The next scene opens in a Secret Bunker somewhere with scientist rushing around and preparing a special Vehicle as a large group of Soldiers enter it. Then it fades to black and fades back to me waking up from a dream and getting ready for a normal day in school then I go home and work on Roleplay stuff. When I go to school the next day it's raining hard and sometime in the school probably when I'm in band class. Something happens outside where a giant ship lands in the parking lot. This ship is called the Royal Receiver and it has about 50 soldiers that are pretty much my drawings come to life. They unload off the spaceship which then goes into cloaking mode and the soldiers start entering the school in search of me. They find me since I would've just stood in a Confused and Shocked way and everyone else in the room is on the floor or trying to hide. They ask if I am how I am and then say that I am now their Emperor and rename me as Kylar and ask if I would like to take any guest along with me to leave to KyleLandia in the Alternate Dimension. I Choose my parents, my friends, and anyone who wanted to see the new world some declined and some accepted not realizing they couldn't go back. Everyone boards the Royal Receiver and it lifts off vertically and shoots off into the sky disappearing in a mysterious wave. It lands in it's Hidden Bunker somewhere in KyleLandia and everyone gets off the ship and Lead the new Kylar to the Capital City as the Scientist start covering the Spaceship up and start conserving it for the next time it's used. They give Kylar and his guest a tour of the Capital City and Building showing the Guest their Bedrooms and Showing Kylar his Bedroom and Office/Throne Room. After everyone got unpacked and settled into their new homes they were taken to a place where 26 temples are built and Kylar is informed that they are the Previous Kylars. Kylar shows his new ideas(Literally everything I have in my "Inventory") to the Engineers of KyleLandia and they start making them in real life. The People of KyleLandia Start Building a Temple for the New Kylar and make a museum of the ideas he brought, the changes he made and the people he brought, It was known as the 27th Temple of Kylar. (I Haven't Decided what happens after that and before this) After a long time of Kylar living in his dream world he starts getting to the point where he's near the end of his life and he passes away. The Empire is greatly effected by the lose of Kylar and everyone starts getting ready for a Royal Funeral. The Royal Funeral has 10 of Kylar's most high ranking men carrying him into his Temple and putting him in his memorial. The Next scene Shows Scientist Rushing around and preparing the Royal Receiver for its 28th Trip the Final scene Shows Me Waking up and going to school where the Royal Receiver lands before the Screen fades to black and the credits start rolling. Category:Infinite Emperor Category:Movies